The Red Eyed Angel
by StylishKitsune
Summary: Bella Swan was just an ordinary girl who thought she had gotten extremely lucky when her mother won a holiday to Volterra, Italy. However, her luck may change when she decides to go on a tour of the castle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I know I still have Experiment Possible to update, but I had an inkling for writing my Bella/Jane fanfic and now have this and two other chapters planned, I did start on chapter 4, but the end of chapter 3 was heartbreaking and took the rest of my planning muse for now. As for Experiment Possible, an update is coming soon I just need to get back my muse for the story as I lost in when I was really ill a few weeks ago. For My Frozen Sun, it's on hold indefinetly as I just can't seem to fathom it. It has taught me something though, planning is essential.**

Chapter 1

Bella was currently tossing and turning in the bed, desperately trying to get back to sleep. However, ever since she hit this god damned country she had been haunted by a pair of deep crimson eyes and she had no idea who's eyes they were. She groaned into her pillow and rolled over again only to be met with the sight of her mother.

"C'mon Bella, time to get up or you're going to miss lunch." Said Renee.

"Lunch? What ever happened to breakfast?" Asked Bella.

"It finished three hours ago and if you're not quick lunch will be finished too."

Bella groaned and rolled over in her bed before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom. By the time Bella left the bathroom her mother had dissapeared and left a note on the bedside table. 'Bella, if you miss lunch at least get something to eat from somewhere so I don't have to worry about you getting too thin. I've went shopping and won't be back till around dinner time so I'll see you then. Love you, Mom. X' Bella poocketed the note and quickly chucked on a pair of jeans and a tank top before rushing downstairs and just catching the end of lunch. After her hasty lunch, Bella goes back up to her room and ponders what to do for the day. After a few minutes she decided to rent a car and check out the nearby city.

Bella was stood at the car hire desk filling out the forms to hire a car for a day. She handed the sales rep the forms and he puts them through a fax machine, while the fax machine was whirring away the sales rep said "what do you plan on doing with the car for the day?"

"I thought I might go check out the city." Replied Bella.

"It's a beautiful place, have you tried a castle tour?"

"Don't you need to pre-book that?"

"Nah, just turn up at the meeting point just inside the city walls by 3pm and you'll be fine."

"I might just do that, thanks." Bella said before walking to the car she had hired. On her way, someone stopped her and said "going into the city?"

Bella nodded.

"Park outside the city walls, parking inside is atrocious."

"Uhm, thanks." Bella said before getting in the car and heading off in the opposite direction of the city, about a mile and a half down the road Bella stopped and shouted a few expletives before spinning the car round and going in the right way.

20 minutes later, Bella pulled up in a parking space outside the city walls and upon seeing she only had 15 minutes to catch the tour so she rushed into the city pausing momentarily to look at the sign above the gate which read 'Benvenuti a Volterra'.

After 5 minutes of aimlessly wandering she overheard an elderly couple talking about a tour round the castle so she figured it was the same tour she was going on. After following the couple for a few minutes she came across a small square with several people standing in it beside a sign that read 'Volterra Castle Tours' so she figured she was in the right place. After a few minutes a rather bouncy young woman came up to her.

"Hi I'm Heidi." She said.

"Uhmm, I'm Bella." Bella replied.

"You here for the tour of the castle? It's a great experience you'll never forget!"

"Yeah I am. How long does it last?"

"It last about and hour and a half, why is that a problem?" Bella very nearly never heard the woman as she noticed the crimson eyes that were so like the ones that had been haunting her yet so different. After a few seconds Bella realized she was staring and quickly averted her gaze before replying "no, shouldn't be a problem." Heidi beamed before bouncing off to the front.

A few minutes later Heidi's voice was heard over the hubbub of the crowd. "Welcome to Volterra Castle Tours, I hope you all have a very enjoyable experience and I must ask you not to get detached from the group when inside the castle as even she got lost in that place" The last part earned her a chuckle. "Without further ado, let's go!"

Everyone followed Heidi like sheep and after a few minutes of walking and taking in the local scenery, they entered a large castle. "If you look over to your left you will see a painting of the three kings who resided in the castle several centuries ago, it's rumored that their ghosts still wander the castle's corridors. Now, if you look to the right you will see an old tapestry which conceals one of the castle's many secret passageways. There are over one hundred known passageways and estimates say that that is less than a quarter of the secret passageways actually in the place."

Eventually they cam to a large set of double doors where Heidi stopped everyone outside before slipping into the room beyond, a few seconds later she reappeared and said "the show is ready. I must ask you not to use flash photography as it distracts the actors during the play." With that, Heidi pushed open the double doors and everyone stepped through with me bringing up the rear. Something told me that this place was bad and I wasn't reasured by the sound of the doors closing behind me.

Next Time: Bella finally finds out who the eyes belong to, and Aro gets a little more acquainted with his throne courtesy of Jane.

A/N: Well, expect chapter 2 up soon, probably within the next two weeks. I do plan on updating Experiment Possible first though and that should be up by friday. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Seems it's been over a year, sorry for the delay... But anyways, time to go on to the next chapter! Also, thanks to kaat12 for reminding me this story exists.

**Chapter 2**

Bella stood near the back of the room taking in the stunning architecture, it was obvious a lot of time had been placed into the construction of the massive room she was now stood in. Everything from the intricate designs on the doors to the tiny curved flick on the ends of the windowsills had been painstakingly crafted from the finest materials known to man.

Once Bella had finished taking in the architecture, she turned to the actors at the front of the room while only paying half attention to the man who was currently speaking. Taking in the features of each actor, she noted that every one of them had blood red eyes like the ones that had been haunting her. Noticing this, Bella started to scan the eyes of the actors who were stood at the front of the room. Eventually Bella found what she was looking for and spent a good few minutes staring in shock at the very eyes that had been haunting her since she arrived in Italy. Bella noticed that the eyes held a level of hate that would make even the most hardened of criminals cringe, and decided that only someone who was pure evil would have eyes that cold.

Taking in the person behind the eyes, Bella noticed that they belong to a blonde female who looked to be around 14 or 15 and had a childlike innocence that defied the amount of evil held in her eyes. Suddenly realising that the girl is looking at her, Bella averted her gaze and tried to hide her blush. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the childlike boy stalking towards her, or the bloodshed that had painted the marble white floor red.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jane POV<span>_

I couldn't help but look at the brunette that had wandered in with their meal, she was just so, captivating. Everything from the way she looked in awe at the age old architecture to the way she bit her lip intrigued me. Shaking my head I went back to listening to Aro.

"Oh Caius, it appears there is someone else interested in our dear Jane." Aro said.

"At least it isn't another 40 year old pervert." Caius laughed back.

"That was particularly messy." Aro frowned.

I shook my head and looked over to Marcus who appeared to be interested in something for the first time in almost 60 years. Ignoring it for now but deciding to find out later, I turned my attention back to the brunette and start to study her but Alec chooses that moment to interrupt my thoughts.

"I fancy taking a bite out of the brunette at the back." Alec said.

I found myself suppressing a growl at his words which surprised me, since when did I want to growl at Alec? And over a stupid human at that! I found myself suppressing another growl at my thoughts. Why did I care if Alec drained her drier than the skeletons buried below the lower levels? During my musings, I looked up and noticed Alec stalking towards the brunette and I was hit with a sense of dread that made the dread I felt during my final night in the village pale in comparrison. I had to do something, and fast!

Faster than I could think, I was in front of the brunette and Alec was in a heap on the other side of the room. It wasn't long before Alec had gotten back up and was stalking towards us both growling the entire time. I felt the girl behind me shuffle almost imperceptibly closer to me in fear which caused me to growl at Alec, he had no right to scare the girl like that. Readying myself for an attack we were interrupted by Aro.

"Enough of this stupidity!" Aro shouted, whilst walking towards me. He got a little too close for my comfort so with a push I sent him flying back towards his throne. It was with an almost sick fascination I watched Aron crash into his throne before I realized that he would be pissed when he got up. I quickly dispatched of both Felix and Dimitri when Aro motioned for them to attack me, before turning my attention back to Aro. He took a step towards me with an angry scowl on his face, but was stopped before his second step by Marcus who put his hand on the side of Aro's neck. It was a sure sign he had thoughts to share with Aro.

I watched carefully as Aro's eyes went from angry to... Understanding? What was there to understand? I was confused, but didn't have time to ponder it as Aro spoke.

"Congratulations Jane." Aro spoke in a low volume.

"Congratulations for what?" I asked at the same volume.

"Surely you've figured it out by now, no?" Aro laughed. I pondered what he could mean and then pondered her actions since the meal, or more specifically, the brunette, had been brought in. After a few seconds, a silly grin spread across my face as the meaning behind Aro's words revealed themselves to me.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Aro. "Now, you'd better take her somewhere to explain all this. I'll be in my office when you are done." I nodded before picking Bella up and running at full speed through the castle to my private chambers. I ignored the myriad of electronical items that were scattered around making a few noises as I placed the brunette on the bed before walking over and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Bella finds out more about who Jane is, but before she can really ask questions disaster strikes.<p>

A/N: Well, this chapter took me nearly 16 hours of on again off again writing. Anyway, the next chapter is coming, I don't know when (especially when you take into account how wrong my last estimate was) but I do know it's coming. And for those of you following Experiment Possible as well, all I will say is soon.


End file.
